Jeffy Jeffy (Composite)
Summary Jeffy is a main character in the SML movies. He made his first appearance in SML Movie: Mario the Babysitter, and ever since, he has made an appearance in almost every SML video. Jeffy often does stupid things and wears a helmet on his head and a pencil in his nose at all times. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 2-B when dead Name: Jeffy François-Jeffy Origin: SuperMarioLogan Gender: Male Age: Born on August 21, 2004 age (15) Classification: '''Puppet, Teenager '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability, Resurrection (Jeffy and other characters on the show have died before and reappear in later episodes just fine. In the episode Shreks Coma, it's stated that the characters are not truly effected by their own deaths as they will just come back later on), Precognition (In Jeffy the Psychic, he could predict the future), Life Manipulation (Can bring anything he draws with his pencil to life by saying "Doodle doodle _ fart"), Transmutation (By covering a pencil in glitter, he can turn it into a wand and use it to transform people and things, such as turning Bully Bill into a pirate, Mario into a Minecraft zombie, or Brooklyn Guy into a dragon, as well as turning food such as green beans into chocolate cake), Healing (With the magic glitter covered pencil, he can heal people, however, he transforms them into something else when doing so), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size and length of his pencil wand and use it as a club) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Knocked out Santa Claus in one hit), Multiverse level when dead (It's been seen in Jeffy's Hiccups that if Jeffy were to truly die and not come back later on, SuperMarioLogan would lose all of his subscribers; every subscriber has their own YouTube channel which is supposedly a single universe) Speed: Athletic Human (Outran a bike), with Supersonic reactions (Dodged a bullet) Lifting Strength: Regular Human '''to '''Above Average Human (Lifted and threw a couch of unknown weight off of a balcony) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Multiversal when dead (Made SML lose all of his subscribers) Durability: Wall level (Survived a fall from a plane without a parachute. Survived getting dragged across the road without any injuries whatsoever) Stamina: High, can spank his diaper for seven hours straight without tiring Range: Standard Melee range, higher with glitter cover pencil Standard Equipment: A pencil Optional Equipment: '''Glitter covered pencil '''Intelligence: Below Average normally (Legally mentally handicapped, very foolish and lacks even the most basic common sense, thinks that 8 minus 4 is still 8, thinks that there are 7 crayons in a 64 pack of crayons, does not know where fish live, cannot go to the bathroom normally and has to wear a diaper, has to have his name written on his shirt so he does not forget his own name, he once admitted to Rosaline that he and Mario had killed a person when he was supposed to make sure no one found out, once thought he was trapped inside a camera after seeing a videoclip of him that was recorded with a camera and broke the camera to "free himself", is surprised that water is wet, mistakes flies for caterpillars and turkeys for moose, shown to be far less intelligent than Junior, who thinks that the sun is a planet and that Sunkiss comes from it, however he is a surprisingly skilled artist and rapper and is fluent in French). Extraordinary Genius when his pencil is stuck through his brain Weaknesses: '''Extremely low intellect, can't swim, is afraid of the number 7, ostriches, and lollypops, if the glitter is removed from his pencil wand, everyone and everything returns to normal Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:SML Category:Composites Category:Youtube Category:Serious Profiles Category:Supermariologan